The queen of heart doesn't need to be the queen of England but she can
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Henry did not behead Anne. Instead, he divorces her. But he marrys her for Charles Brandon. But the problem is; Anne is pregnant. No one knows is the child Henry's or Charles'es. Henry says that the child is not his and he marries Jane. But if Anne bears a son, will Henry become jealous? Or the child is really his? Henry/Anne Charles/Anne MaryT./George B. Anne/MaryT. friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Anne." Henry the 8th king of England, Ireland and France, looked at his wife, Queen Anne. She was wearing a red dress and her dark brown hair was braided in a braid. Henry still loved Anne, in a way. But he loved Jane more.

"I understand Your Majesty, I just want a favor." Anne obediently kneeled down. "I just want to continue seeing Elizabeth. And Mary too."

"Alright." Henry agrees. "They will remain a legitimate. But now I have one condition, not a condition, but my command. You have to marry a man in my choosing."

"Of course, Your Majesty. If His Majesty is so kind and tell me who is my future husband?"

"Charles Brandon." Henry replied. Anne twitched on the name of the man who immediately hated her. "Of course, Your Majesty, I hope that your whore will bring you many sons that I have miscarried."

"This is good-bye, Lady Anne Boleyn Marquess of Pambroke." He was now free. Free to marry his sweet Jane. Anne bowed humbly and went. She looked calm, but she was furious. That whore will now sit on _her_ throne! And wear _her_ crown! And sleep beside _her_ husband! And she still has to marry Charles Brandon! Why him?! She thought that Henry still loves her, but what kind of love is that?! Oh, she can not do anything now. Yesterday, Henry last time came into her bed. Anne saddened at the thought of last night. That was the last love which Henry would ever show her. And the next day he immediately asked for a divorce.

 **ANNE AND CHARLES'ES WEDDING**

The wedding is over, now it's time to dance. Charles was as furious as Anne was when he found out about the wedding. Since they married, they had to dance the first dance. Charles was casually holding Anne while they were dancing. "Charles," Anne said.

"What?"

"I know that you do not like it, and believe me, I did not want to do this to you." Charles has carefully looked into Anne's blue eyes. He wanted to shout that she was lying, but there was something in her eyes that drove Charles that he believes her. He did not say anything, he just cocked his head.

 **SOFFOLK HOUSE**

Anne was lying in her new bed. Charles was beside her. They were still drunk from their wedding, Charles put his arm around her waist. Anne hysterically smiled. "Back off servant, I am the queen." She said, but it was obvious that it was a joke.

Charles smiled and leaned over her. "Then I'm your king tonight." He said in a seductive tone and he started to kiss her all over her body.

"I think that Henry will not like it." She said when she started to unbutton his shirt.

"I do not care for Henry!" Charles shouted and kissed Anne passionately on the lips.

"He might locks you in the Tower ..." Anne was joking through kisses.

 **NEXT MORNING**

Anne woke up with a terrible headache. Charles was not beside her. She suddenly remembered last night in disgust. Aaaww, how she could be with Charles? Herny's best friend. She's a terrible person. But Charles is her husband. He can do with her whatever he wants. Because he is not Henry, he would not allow her everything. Damn. She let down her entire family. She still continues to have her title. She can imagine it: 'Anne Boleyn Brandon, ex-Tudor, Marquis of Pambroke the Duchess of Suffolk, wife of Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, the former queen of England, the mother of princess Elizabeth and stepmother of Mary, The Princess Royal.' Perfectly. Just perfect. She brushed her hair and put on luxurious purple dress. Although she was no longer queen, she was still beautiful. "My lady," said the one of her ladies in waiting. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Anne asked.

"Mary, Princess Royal." Lady said and bowed.

"Send her in." Mary entered. She was really beautiful. Anne thought. She was wearing a blue dress and her brown hair was braided. "Your Highness," Anne bowed.

"Your Grace," Mary just lowered her head in a sign of respect.

Anne raised, Mary saw a smile on her face. However, Mary knew that her stepmother was unhappy. The two of them became really friendly while Anne was still queen. She apologized to Mary and Mary recognized her as a queen and then she became the Princess Royal.

"What do I owe this visit?" Anne asked.

Mary smiled. "I just wanted to see you, Anne. And I need your help. I am sorry that you are no longer queen, but in my eyes you are and you will always be."

"Thank you, Mary."

"Here is someone who wants to see you." Mary moved behind her and Elizabeth appeared.

"Elizabeth! My darling." Anne said, and Elizabeth ran to her in a hug. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Mama." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, Mary." Anne said. "You said that you need my help. What happened?"

"I think we can not talk about it in front of Elizabeth." Mary said.

"All right. Elizabeth, go play in your room that I made here for you."

"Okay, Mama." Elizabeht said, and happily went out of the room.

"Well, what is it?" Anne asked.

Mary took a deep breath. "The father declared us illegitimate."

"What!?" Anne exclaimed that all London hears her. "He promised to remain you two legitimate if we divorce."

"You gave up your title for us?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I did, Mary. You are dear to me as my own daughter. That bitch Jane is blame for this!" Anne was so furious that she hit the chair with her leg.

"But what do we do now?" Mary asked desperately. "Jane persuaded father to get out us from our home. She just came in there and said we were thrown out. She threw us on the street. I did not know where to go. You were my first thought."

Anne took a moment to gather herself. "Of course you will stay here. In Elizabeth's room has one single bed and a closet. If you want."

"Of course I do," Mary said happily. "But this is not just your house. What if your new husband does not agree with us?"

"Charles is a full day at the court. He is barely here."

"Thank you, Stepmother."

"Excuse me, my Lady." A lady in waiting said. "Lord Rochford is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Who is that?" Mary asked. But she did not get to answer because he had already entered. She had to admit that he was really handsome. it seemed that he is just a little older than her.

"Sister." He said, and hugged Anne.

When he released his grip around her, he turned to Mary. "Oh, I never met you." Anne said. "Mary, this is my brother George. He only recently returned from France. George, for my Mary you have clearly heard."

"Yes." George said, and kissed Mary's hand. She felt a strange feeling in his touch. "Royal Princess Mary. I've heard of your beauty and intelligence all the way from France." He smiled.

Mary blushed. "You're just too kind, My Lord."

"Just call me George."

Suddenly, out of nowhere Anne dropped to the floor. "Anne, Anne!" Mary shouted. George picked up her and put her into bed. "What about her?" Mary asked.

"I do not know." George replied.

"Anne, Anne." Mary shook her by her shoulder. After a few seconds, Anne opened her eyes. "What happened?" Anne asked in a low voice.

"You fainted." George replied.

"But why?"

"Anne, this might be uncomfortable question, but when the last time you had sex?" May asked.

Anne little blushed. But she knew that her stepdaughter knows what she's doing. "The day before yesterday with your father and yesterday with Charles."

Mary looked a little strange for a moment, but then she smiled. "I think you are pregnant."

PLEASE REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

Henry the 8th was sitting on a throne with his beloved Jane beside him. "Your Majesty," the servant said. "Lady Anne Boleyn is here. She wants to see you." Henry jerked on her name. He had not seen her for a month. He must admit that he was thinking about her a lot of times. He turned his head away from Jane. "Let her in."

"I present to you, Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pambroke and Duchess of Suffolk." Anne elegantly stepped into the room. Henry's breath stopped. She was wearing the same red dress as the last time he saw her, This same red dress that he stripped of her when they last time made love. He smiled at the thought. She confidently approached them and knelt. "Your Majesty." She said your 'Majesty' instead of 'Majesties'. But Henry did not say anything. "I want to talk privately with his Majesty." Anne said confidently.

"I have no secrets in front of Jane." Henry said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of the Queen."

"I've got news for you, I have to tell you I'm with child."

Henry was panicing at one point, but then he calmed down. "Charles is certainly happy." He barely said.

"No, Your Majesty. The last time you came to my bed, we made love, the next night, I was married to my husband and we were drunk and I'm not sure whether we made love or not. And _if_ we had, the child can still be yours."

"No, that's impossible. The child belongs to the Duke of Suffolk." Henry said. Anne could see that he was sweating. She was furious. Henry could see the fire in her blue eyes and stressful twitch of her lips. She will burst every time. He was mumbling something for a moment, then said; "Is that all, Lady Anne?"

"No it is not!" She raised and glared at Jane and then Henry. "You promised that if we divorce, you're going to leave Mary and Elizabeth legitimate. But you did not! And this bitch who is sitting on my throne just came and said; 'I'm the queen, and I am throwing you out, you, who have royal blood at the street! Without just one coin! Because this castle is only for my bastards! "

Now Henry got up from his throne, he was furious, but not as furious as Anne. "How dare you talk like that about the queen !? I am the king of England!" He yelled. "I decide who will remain legitimate and who won't! Who do you think you are to giving orders to me?!" His face was so red, beside him, Jane tried not to laugh.

Anne dropped on her knees. She was sobbing queitly. "But you promised me." After a few moments of silence, she wiped her tears and again raises, because whoever crashes Anne, she will always stand up and become even stronger. "Just think, those are children. Who throws children into the street?! They did not receive any things with them. Did you in this month asked how they are? As soon as they were thrown out, someone could immediately kill them. Mary came to me only with Elizabeth in her arms. Without food, water, clothes ... anything. "

"I didn't know that!" Henry yelled, but this time a lot calmer. And in truth, it was not a lie. Henry was a bit angry because his sweet Jane had done it. But it immediately passed. "You immediately apologize to the queen!" He yelled.

Anne was silent for a few seconds. She lowered her head. "For what? Telling the truth?" She stopped for a second and raised her head. "She's the one who has to apologize to our daughters for throwing out." She said calmly.

Jane laughed loudly. "Hahahahhahahahahahhahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahah! Our daughters ?! Hahahhahaahhaha! I thought that you failed the king only once! Hahahhahahahhaha!"

"I do not see what's funny here, my lady." Anne said as Jane angrily jerked on it. "I do not think it's shameful and ridiculous that I love Royal Princess Mary as my own daughter. However, I'm her step-mother." She said calmly. She was waiting for Jane to explodes.

"How dare you call me that!? I'm queen, I, not you! And it's now Lady Mary. And I'm her step-mother now. I! Not you!"

Anne gently smiled. "She does not think so."

"Henry!" Jane exclaimed, turning to face him. "You will let this woman talking about me like that ?!"

"Your Majesties," There was a voice from the other end of the hall. It was Charles. He quickly ran to them and bowed next to Anne. "Please, Your Majesty, excuse my wife, hormones." He shook his hand. "She did not really think so."

"Oh yes, I did. And I do not know what is wrong in it."

Now Charles turned to her and grabbed her wrist. "You're my wife and you belong to me, and I'm ordering you to apologize."

Anne was looking at all of them for a few seconds. "No. I will not." She said simply. Charles saw that Henry already slowly losing patience. "Please, I promise that she will not come to court without my approval."

"Because you're my best friend, Charles, this time I forgive you," Henry said. "But I hope you'll keep your word."

"Thank you." Charles said, and turned his head toward Anne. "Anne, you go home." Anne slowly got up and threw a brief glance to Jane, then to Henry. "I'll take good care of all our children, your Majesty." She said and angrily went. Anne was walking the streets, she saw that people were throwing glances to her. She knew that people still love her. Because, when Katharine died, Anne became Queen and proved herself, she was giving money to ones who need it, opening new schools, hospitals... Now, that whore Jane is sitting on her throne, and she knew that people hate their new queen. She smiled at that thought. When she returned to Suffolk House, George and Mary were sitting at the table. She noticed a strange tension between her stepdaughter and Lord Rochford. "Anne," Mary said. "How did it go?"

"You know your father, Mary." Anne took a deep breath.

"We need a plan." George said firmly.

"Exactly." Mary agrees. But Anne was too tired to devises plans.

"I also agree." They heard a voice from the door. There was standing Charles.

"You're going to help us?" George asked in surprise.

"Yes." Charles said. "I do not believe that this is my child. And I know that Henry is stubborn. But this will be solved." He sat next to his brother in law. Anne encouraged and sat down next to Mary. Four of them can come up with a good plan. "Well, Mary." Charles starts. "You will go to court and well provoke Henry. And give him clear that you do not accept Jane as Queen or your stepmother. I'll be there to calm Henry down if I will need."

"I think it's enough that Henry sees the kid." George said. "He would notice that a child is like him. Now we must pray that the child has red hair and blue eyes."

"I think I have more bad news." Charles says.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Jane is pregnant a month."

"What?" Anne exclaimed angrily. "Me, too. If that whore bears a son, I am completely out of the game."

"But if you give birth before ..." George starts.

"Or if Jane loses child ..." Charles said. Mary became a little uncomfortable when Charles said it. But it had to be done. "Well," she said. "But what else would irritated him?"

"fiancé of his daughter." Charles said slyly.

"What do you think?" Anne asked.

"I think that George and Mary get married. I wonder whether he would have come to the wedding, and that he sees Anne there. It's the perfect thing to force him to see you by time on the time, 'cause your brother is his son-in-law."

"I do not know exactly ..." Mary blushed.

"Mary," Anne said. "I, as your stepmother must say that this marriage actually would be good for you. You're a princess. And already it's time to marry you."

"Well," Mary was still red, but she obediently nodded. She glanced at George. He was Smiling. She forced a little smile.

"It has been decided." Anne said, and rose from the table. "George and Mary will get married next month."

PLEASE REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

Henry the eighth was sitting on his throne, with his sweet Jane beside him. "Your Majesty" One servant said. "Lady Mary Tudor is here." Henry winced at the name of his daughter. He did not see her a little more than a month. His daughter elegantly came into the room. He was puzzled when he saw she was wearing a blue dress. This dress was very familiar to him. He realized that it was Anne's dress that she wore in one of their dances. He only just remembered that she and Elizabrth now living with his ex-wife. She came up to him and Jane and knelt before them. "Your Majesty."

"Lady Mary." Jane says ominously.

"His Majesty, father, my lady, Jane."

"Henry, you're going to just sit here while she insult me ?!" Jane shouted.

"Mary," Henry rebuke her. "Immediately apologize to your stepmother."

"Why? I did not say anything wrong to her, and besides, she was at home, but if you want it, father, I'm going immediately with the fastest carriage to get home and apologize her."

Henry frowned. Now she is cheeky as Anne. He had to admit he was a little missing this. "Mary, I will ignore your comment, today, because I'm so happy today."

She could not help herself, but she was too curious. "But why?" She whispered.

"Your stepmother is pregnant." Henry smiled.

She was momentarily surprised, but she did not want to acknowledge Jane as her stepmother, she was steadfast. "I know, father, she's pregnant but little more than a month. But I think you think of Jane, but I came here to tell you my good news."

Henry sighed. This girl is really irreversible. "Well, what's your happy news?"

"I'm getting married!" She happily exclaimed.

"What!?" He shouted angrily. "You selected husband alone ?! Someone who is not worthy of you!"

"I do not know who might be unworthy of me, father, I'm an ordinary lady, besides, my future husband is more than worthy, he is rich, well-educated, English-blooded man and he is just a little bit older than me."

Henry took a deep breath. "Do I know that man?"

"Yes. It is George Boleyn."

"What!? You want to marry Anne's brother?!"

"Yes. I do. I deeply love him."

"No." Henry angrily replied.

"Come on, father, do not you remember how is when you love someone so deeply, when you want to give everything for that person. When you turn the whole country just to have it. When no one else apart from that person is important. When you think that you can wait for years on this person and still be restrained. When you do not care that the whole world does not approve of this love, but you still keep on loving this person? it's that feeling. and father, I'll tell you, I'm your daughter, and I will wait as long as I need to be happy with my love. "

Henry really did not expect this. Mary's speech quite touched him. That's exactly how he felt with Anne. He made for her everything what Mary said. But for Jane, he made something ten ways harder, let Anne go. Letting Anne was the hardest thing he's ever done. But he made it. Anne was guilty. She promised him a son. But she gave him only daughter. Although Elizabeth was exceptionally child. She was a very smart and intelligent. And that for a girl of only three years. Only that she was a boy, she would be the greatest ruler of the world. "Still I say no." Henry said.

She has not changed her expression. "Alright." She said simply. As if he had said no on some little thing. "If that's your answer, I'll come every day and ask again. Because you're the only obstacle to our love. But I am persistent as you and I will not stop trying until you do not you change your answer." She then turned and left. And when she was at the door, she turned and said. "Oh, I almost forgot, Anne is taking a very good care of _your_ child, oh, and she greets you." Then she left and never turned.

"Charles!" Henry shouted. Charles immediately appeared next to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked.

"We're going to dinner now." Charles nodded uneasily. He went to his best friend. They sat at a large royal table. And he has all the time been nervous because of what Henry would say to him. He was aware that Mary been here, but he had to continue with the plan. "Well, Charles," Henry turned to him. "What is the situation in your house?"

"Well, Your Majesty,"

"Henry, we are alone here and I'm your friend, not your king."

"Well, Henry, quite well, with your daughters in the house all has lively, and Anne had some fun. Every day, the three of them do something together, Anne tells stories to them, shows them clothes, teaches languages, leads around, it's a lively . "

Henry felt a little jealous. It all was happening when Anne lived on the court. "Glad to hear it. By the way, have you met Anne's brother, George Boleyn?"

"Yes. He seems like okay guy."

"And did you know that he wants to marry my daughter?"

"Yes. Honestly, I do not see a problem, he is older than her just 6 years, he is rich, has a lot of titles and possessions, and simply seems good."

Henry tried to find something bad about him, but he could not. George Boleyn was a good and loyal man. Damn. "And how is your love life?" Henry asked.

"Eeehhh, nothing special, just mistress."

"Oh, what Anne says on that?"

"Nothing. She has her life and I have my life. However, we treat each other as friends. In fact, I barely see her, she is just with Mary and Elizabeth all the time."

"Aha, but how are the two of them?"

"They are good, they learn a lot with Anne because she has the time."

"And ... Do you have any plans for your unborn child?" Henry asked.

Charles spit the wine back into the cup. To hell with your questions, Henry! "No, because ..."

"Because?"

"Because..."

"BECAUSE?"

"Because she ..."

"BECAUSE SHE WHAT?!"

"Because she constantly claims that a child is yours." He whispered.

PLEASE REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Mary has been happily running through the streets of London. Her dress was hovering above the floor as she was jumping around. All the people were looking at her. Some were watching her with happiness, seeing their former Princess Royal. Some were watching sad, because she was no longer a princess. And some were watching her wonder why she is happy? She has no reason to be happy. Her speech was excellent. Anne would be so proud. And she will be. She came to Suffolk home. She happily opened the door. "Anne!" She called out to her. Anne quickly went down the stairs that were next to the door with Elizabeth in her hands. "Mary!" Elizabeth cried and jumped from her mother's hand and embraced Mary's leg.

"Hey, little one." Mary stroked her red hair.

"How was it Mary?" Anne asked. She was wearing one of her dresses that Mary loves the most, purple with white ruffles at the bottom and some diamonds at the top.

"Good." Mary said. "Father's expression changed a lot when he saw that I wear your dress."

Anne smiled. "AND..."

"I looked surprised when he told that Jane is pregnant."

"And what did he say to you and George?" Anne asked.

"He does not approve of it. But that was only because he is your brother." Mary replied.

"That's good for now." Anne said.

"Speaking of my future husband ..." Mary starts. "Where's George?"

"He went to see my father. I am so happy that he stays here with us, not with my father, uncle and sister."

"You have a sister?" Mary asked surprised.

"Yes. Her name is Marie." (She is in this story called Marie because she long lived in France. And Mary in French is Marie, and that people do not replace her and Mary) "You never mentioned her." Mary said.

"You never asked."

"With you I really can not discuss." Mary sighed.

PLEASE "What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. Mary took Elizabeth in her hands and sat down in a nearby chair. Anne sat down beside her.

"About nothing important, Elizabeth." Mary replied, smiling.

"Mama," Elizabeth turned her head toward Anne. "Where's Daddy?"

"Dad is in the castle, he has a lot of work, but he is good and once you get a new brother or sister he will come."

"And when will that be?"

"For several months, Bessie." Mary replied. "Would you like a brother or sister?"

"Brother." Elizabeth replied.

"Why do not sister?" Mary asked, curiously.

"Because if it's sister, she will be sad because I already have the best sister in the world." She answered and embraced Mary stronger. "AAwwww, that's so sweet."

"Ooohhh," Anne moaned and put her hands on her belly.

"Anne! Are you all right?" Mary asked.

"Oh, I am. The baby only really shock. That's all."

"I think that you should go to your room and rest."

 _ **A month and half later. Anne is now pregnant for three months**_

"Hey, Henry." Charles turned to his best friend.

"What is it, Charles?" Henry asked. He was sitting at the big table with his Charles beside him.

"You're depressed."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Come on, tell to the good old Charles What's bothering you." He said, and put his hand over Henry's shoulder.

"It is, I just ... I have not long been in bed with Jane. And I'm not in the mood to find a mistress."

"I know what'll cheer you up. You, me, my house, beer. You need to get out of the castle and of so many servants. Just a bit of fun."

Henry was to hesitate for a moment, but he agreed. They did not take a carriage, they were just normal walking. Moon was already in the sky. Henry all the time had the feeling that something was wrong. But he chose to ignore it. "I'm still not sure, Charles."

"Come on, you can relax for one night." Charles said, and opened the big door. Henry does not remember when he last time he was in that house. The house looks very much as he can remember. Suddenly, a feeling that something was wrong came again to him. He abruptly remembered! Anne, Mary and Elizabeth now live here! Damn! "Charles! I ..." He started, but little voice interrupted him.

"Papa!" He always recognized that voice. His little, smart Elizabeth. Three-Year old girl came running up to him and hugged his leg.

"Hey, my jewel." He exclaimed and receives her in his hands. He was the missing this feeling. "How are you?"

"Good." She smiled. "Mom was right. You're here. But Mary said that you would come only when I have a baby brother or sister."

"Well ... I have come here to hang out with Charles. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"That's great, now let's go find Mary or mama." Elizabeth smiled again and ran into the other room.

"Henry, if you're worried about Anne, she promised to stay up and do not bother."

Henry sighed. "I do not know why, but I believe that this is not true. As far as I know Anne."

A few hours later ...

Henry and Charles were completely drunk. They were laughing, joking, drinking ... So far they have not seen either Elizabeth or Mary or Anne. Henry was nervous to Anne could fly here any minute with a sword and the like. But that has not happened. "Hey, Charles," Henry said. "Where is that bathroom?"

"Oh, yes, you go up the stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks, man." He barely got up from his chair and climbed the stairs. 'What's what Charles said, second door on the left and the seventh on the right? Who cares.' He opened a door and was happy because it was the bathroom. Wait, he rubbed his eyes, he thought he was dreaming, that he was still drunk, but this was real. At the end of the bathroom was a bathtub. It was plenty of water. And there he recognized very familiar dark brown hair. Anne. Oh Shit! His head was speaking "NO! Do not come! ' But his heart was speaking "Go! Go for her! ' He slowly came to bathtub and looked down. View of Anne's naked body reminded him of other times. When he was actually happy. Now, his life is boring. Her body is quite the way he remembers that. Except that she had a slightly larger belly. She finally raised her head and looked at him straight in the eye. They were staring at each other for a few moments. "Your Majesty." She lowered her head as if she bowed and again lifted it.

"You're not gonna ask why am I here?" Henry asked.

"No, Your Majesty. You are the king and you do whatever you want." She now began to speak as Jane. Henry loved them both. But they were so different. Anne had dark hair, Jane had light. Anne was unrestrained and passionate. Jane was gentle and careful. Anne has been wild. Jane was boring. "Lady Anne. Who is your king?" He asked.

"His greatest grace and kindest King Henry the 8th of England." She sweetly replied.

"And what you have to do when the king commands something?" He asked.

"Do exactly what the King wants me to do." She said.

"The correct answer."

"If Your Majesty does not oppose, you want to join me?"

Henry was staring at her for a few seconds. "Oh hell, why not ?!"

Plesae REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Henry the 8th would expect a lot of things. But that he wakes up in his best friend's bed with his ex-wife, is not among them. He does not remember much of it. He actually does not remember anything. Let's see, he the court, Charles, Charles'es house, Elizabeth, dinner, wine, more wine, more wine, bathroom, shower, Anne. Anne. That word sounded familiar, significantly. He turned his head and saw the familiar brown hair. Anne was lying next to him, naked. What the hell has he done?! That witch ruined his life ! And now he's back in bed with her ! Damn ! Why even he did this?! She put a spell on him ! Yes, exactly! He is not to blame ! She is to blame ! (Why do I write so many exclamation points?! ?) He slowly began to realize that he may never get rid of her. That woman will follow him the rest of his life! He carefully pulled out of bed and put on his clothes and started to slowly sneak out of the room. Wait, he's the king of England! He does not have to sneak. He can walk naked down the street if he wants to, but now it is better that he sneaks. He quietly opened the door and left the room, casting a last glance at Anne. She really looked like Sleeping Beauty. One part of him wanted to stay and be with her, but he dismissed that idea and went. He went down the stairs and looked out the window, it was dawn. He will probably make it to get to the court that no one sees him.

But what he did not know was that Anne was awake the whole time. When she was sure he was gone, she smiled contentedly. "I knew that blonde cow isn't better than me in bed."

Henry quickly came to the castle. No one saw him, he hoped. "Your Majesty," one of the guards said. "You were not at the court all night, are you all right?"

"Yes!" Henry replied angrily. The last thing he needs is to explain his private affairs to his servants. "Where is the Queen?" He asked.

"In her chambers, Your Majesty." He answered.

"All right, something new?"

"Your daughter was here."

"Mary ?! When ?!"

"Shortly after you left."

"What did she want?"

"She did not say. She just said that she will come back."

"Good. I'll go to the Queen." He climbed the stairs to Jane's chambers. He entered and saw how his wife was sleeping soundly. "Jane?"

"Your Majesty?" He honestly really hated when she called him 'His Majesty'. Why does not she just call him 'Henry' as Anne. Damn! Again Anne!" Why she just can not go out of his head?" Dawn is gone. You already have to be awake." He grumbled.

"My apologies." Jane said. Although she was in bed, she could still smell of mistress that comes from her husband. "If I may ask, where have you been?"

"No. You can not."

 _ **Suffolk house ...**_

Anne descended to the breakfast. On her face was a big smile. "Hello you two." She said with her sweet voice. She sat at the table where already were Mary and George. She saw how her brother looks at her stepdaughter. And it seemed that Mary enjoys his company.

"Hey, Anne." Mary said. "How was last night?"

"I think it would not be appropriate to tell you the details." She smiled.

"Oooo ... so good?" George asked.

"A-ha" Anne replied.

"How's the baby? It seems that it's growing more." Mary asked.

"Fine. But this time is much more difficult than with Elizabeth."

"I'm sure that's normal. George," She turned her head towards her 'fiancé'. "Will you go with me to the father today?"

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go now. I promised Elizabeth that we will play today."

"All right. Let's go." The two of them dressed and went out while Anne remained in the house. They walked in silence for a long time. They did not pay attention to a bunch of people staring at them.

"Mary?" George spoke after a long silence. "For a long time I want to say something to you ..."

"What is it, George? Is something wrong?"

"No. I ... I just wanted you to know that I think you're beautiful." He said quietly.

Mary blushed. "Oh, well ... Um ... Thank you. You wanted to say only that ..."

"No. So, all this time that we spent together was really fun. I think I have some feelings for you." She blushed even more. "It's okay if you do not feel the same for me, you do not have ..." But his words were interrupted by her lips to his. He never expected her to do something so suddenly. But he accepted her kiss. People around them were staring in shock. But they do not care. After a few seconds, Mary stepped back. "I feel the same as you." She said and looked down. Then she felt Georges fingers on her jaw. He lifted her face. "Does this mean that this is marriage of love?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mary exclaimed, and they firmly embraced and then continue walking.

"Tomorrow I'll get you a ring." He said.

"Excellent. Just that my father recognized our marriage and ... and we will be a family. A real happy family." She smiled.

"Where do you want to live?"

"I miss the court. But if our plan works, and Anne go back there, and we will."

"Only if the plan works."

"Everything will be fine. I know how crazy my father loves Anne."

"You're right, Mary Boleyn, Princess Royal and Duchess of Rochford." She smiled at her future name. After several minutes, the two of them come to court. They entered the room where the king receives people. "Your Majesty, Lady Mary Tudor and George Boleyn, Lord Rochford are here." Henry pointed with his hand towards himself demonstrating to servant to let them inside. Mary and George happily walked in holding hands. It seemed that Henry noticed that and frowned slightly. Jane was sitting next to him and gave them a cold look. "Your Majestys." The two greeted at the same time.

"Mary, George. What brings you here?" Henry asked.

"We again come to seek your permission." Mary said calmly.

"I assure you," George said. "I will always love your daughter like a queen." Henry frowned a bit and then thought for a few moments. "Alright."

Their eyes opened wide. But Jane's too. "Really?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Henry replied simply.

"What?!" Jane cried. "It can not be !"

"How dare you talk to me? I am your king!" Henry shouted. "Mary, Lord Rochford, you are free to go. I and Queen have to discuss something."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Mary said. "We will send you an invitation to the wedding." The two of them happily went.

Plesae REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

When Mary and George got home, Elizabeth welcomed them. But the little girl wasn't happy as always. Mary picked her up. "What's going on with you? I promised to play and we will."

"It's about mom." She murmured.

Mary immediately sent a worried look to George. "What's wrong with mom?

"She locked herself in her room and she didn't answer my calls."

Mary wanted to say 'She is okay'. But the problem was that she didn't know if she was okay. "Me and uncle George will check her. I'm sure she is alright." But she wasn't. The two of them quickly climbed upstairs to Anne's room and Mary knocked hardly. "Anne! Open the door! Anne! Please! Are you alright?" They didn't get an answer. After a few more seconds they started to think the worst. But Anne opened the door. She was wearing one of her favorite purple dresses but she wasn't elegant as she used to. Her eyes were full of tears and her hair was messy. "Anne," Mary hugged her. "Tell us what's wrong." She said.

Anne let the grip off of her stepdaughter and went back in the room, leaving door opened pointing them to come in. They did. Anne sat of her bed and Mary beside her while George was standing. She was quiet sobbing. "I, I-"

"Is that about the other night?" George asked. She just nodded in tears. "But, I thought it was good."

"You can't understand that George! I put my baby in danger doing it! What kind of mother risks her own baby for a chance to be back with her ex-husband! I'm a bad mother! I don't deserve to be a parent nor to Mary nor to Elizabeth!" She cried and looked down.

"That is not a true." Mary said and put her arms of Anne's shoulders. "You are wonderful mother that every child would want. And I know you would risk your life for Elizabeth and me. You aren't my real mother but- but for a hundred times I felt like you are. You let me in your house without thinking what everyone would say. You gave me home more than a one time. You were reading to me and learning me like I'm your own. You gave your tittles for me. Something that my real mother didn't. And because of that, I consider you a real mother, after I lost mine." Anne hugged Mary. "Thank you, daughter."

"No, problem. And... you have to plan my wedding."

"No," Anne smiled. "He approved the marriage! Ohh! So great! When I can see him?"

"We planed it to be about month from now." George said.

"Great!"

* * *

 **NEXT MONTH (Anne-4 months pregnant)**

That day was very special to Mary. She had waited her whole life for this day to come. Her wedding. She was in her and Elizabeth's room in Suffolk house. "Are you exited?" Anne asked behind.

"Of course I am. But I'm a bit nervous." She answered, looking herself at the mirror. Anne gave her the dress that she was wearing on her own wedding.

"You look so beautiful." Anne said in a tone that could be just motherly. And Mary could hear how proud Anne was. She would always image how her mother would be beside her at her wedding. That she will give her her old dress that she was wearing on her and her husband's wedding. That she will brush her hair and tell her that she looks beautiful. But that won't happen. Because queen Katharine of Argon has passed away and now her step-mother was beside her. Being always by her side, like her own mother. Sometimes, she would ask herself why did she forgive Anne? That women made her mother sad. But whole England forgave her. Why wouldn't she? "Mary?" Step-mother's voice broke her thinking.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Mary wanted to open to her. To tell her about what she was thinking. But she rather didn't. "Nothing important." She smiled.

"I want to give you something." Anne said and gave her a necklace that was looking same as hers. With 'B' for a Boleyn. "It's tradition in our family."

"Thank you." Mary just said and turned so Anne can put a necklace around her neck. She felt coldness when pearls touched her skin. She took a big breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **THE CEREMONY**

This was the biggest moment in Mary's life. She was standing there, in her wedding dress. George staying opposite to her. The hall was full. But in the first line was sitting Anne. Beside her were her sister, father and Charles. Mary's father was here too. Just as planed. He was sitting next to Charles. Of course, they had to talk. She thanked the God for that whore Jane not coming. "We can begin." The priest said. "Mary, are you taking George, to be you lawful husband, in good and evil, in helth and sicknes, and promise to be faithful to him until death separates you."

"Yes." She whispered.

"George, are you taking Mary, to be your lawful wife, in good and evil, in helth and sicknes, and promise to continue to love her until death separates you."

"Yes." He said.

"Very well, now, with power given to me by God and Holly Crurch, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." George landed towards her and kissed her. They didn't move for a few seconds. The audience clapped loudly. "According to ancient rules. The bride's parents have a honor of the first dance." Priest said. Everyone entered in the room near what was reserved fo dancing. The music started playing and poor Henry couldn't escape. "First, the bride's father." He coninued. Henry had to came in the middle of hall. "Now, the bride's mother." Anne came to Hanry. They wre staring in eachother for a few seconds. Finally. Henry came closer and put one of his hands of her back, holding Anne's with another. He twitched when he felt her touch on his shoulder. They started dancing. It was like in good old times. Anne was always a great dancer. "Anne." He finally whispered. She looked up to met his green-blue eyes. "Do you like decor?" He asked.

"A-ha. What do you think about Mary and George? Will they be a good husband and wife?"

"I hope so."

"Can you image it?" Anne asked. "Our little Mary losing her virginity?" His eyes opened wide. She giggled. "Calm down, I'm just joking with you. Remember when you took mine?" She suddenly asked.

"Y-Y-yeah." He paused. "Listen, Anne. We can't ignore what happend between us."

"I know." She landed towords him. "Henry, for all we had, for out Elizabeth and Mary. Give me another chance." He looked away. "You can't be serious. After all we had. I gave you everything. Tell me, when I way your misterss, everyone were conspiring against me. They said so much lies. And you didn't believe them. All I told you was true. Every time! Why don't you believe me this time?"

He finally looked at her. _'Maybe,'_ He thought. _'Maybe...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT MONTH Anne(5 months pregnant) AND JANE TOO**

That was the longest month in King Henry the VIII's life. There wasn't a single second in which he didn't think about Anne. Anne. Her name sounded like a melody for his ears. She was so mesteryous, so unknow. Like he met her for the first time again. When he was with Jane, her hair would always became brown. And her eyes so crystal blue. "Ah, my beautiful Anne." He thought to himself. He was sitting in his office, doing some paperwork.

"Oh, beautiful Anne,

My beautiful Angel,

You were the only thing that wasn't worth to leave,

Confused, but beautiful life you made me live.

But then I wasn't sure were you bluffing,

Or 'we' was just nothing.

I made you suffer in pain,

But for that I never had to pay.

The one who had to suffer was you,

But believe me, I was breaking inside too.

I'm sorry I didn't stood up for you,

And when did those things I didn't want to.

I miss our little talks,

The way you always walk.

I miss your little smiles and secret they hold,

sorry for acting so cold.

Even now I feel something,

Or maybe it's just nothing.

But that 'maybe' is always here, coming in my head, reminding me I was about to make you headless,

And how I was heartless.

But 'maybe' is always here, like a bug,

forcing me to run into your hug.

Maybe I will be the one who your will be,

Maybe, just maybe,

I was wrong this once.

Just maybe. Anne."

His thoughts were broken by Tomas Cronwell's voice. "You Majesty?" His secretary was wearing his usual uniform and he had a lot of papers in his hands.

"Yes?" Henry asked, rotating his head.

"I came to take the doucuments for the next meeting."

"Ah, yes, of course." Henry said and handed him a piece of paper.

Cromwell was about to went away, but turned back to his king. "Oh, I almost forgot, you got a letter this morning."

The last thing Henry wanted to do now was reading some boring later from some spoled nobleman. But he had to ask. "From who?"

"Lady Anne Boleyn, your Majesty." He said uncomfortably.

"Really?!" Henry exlaimed and almost jumped from his chair.

"Yes."

"Give it to me immediately." He comanded.

"Of course your Majesty." A sweatdrop fell from his face. He fastly gave his king wanted letter. He grabbed it from him like it would escape. He gave Cromwell simply 'Go away' look and Cromwell went. He couldn't wait to open the letter. When he finally did it, he froze. What did he expect it to be? What did he want it to be? What the Hell!? He just opened it.

 _"Greetings your Majesty,_

 _I don't know do you remember me. After all, I'm just a common woman. You may remember, we spent some nights together._

 _Anyway, Elizabeth (the little girl you made me) misses you evrey day and I'm begging your Majesty to let her visit you. If you have time for a common people._

 _I hope everything is going well with you. Long time not seen. How's your slut? Oh, I mean wife. Sometimes it just escapes me. Maybe you remember me from that. I hope she is alright. Oh, and your bastard? Oh, my bad again. But you said you loved that about me. Greetings._

 _Your loyal serevnt,_

 _Anne Boleyn"_

 _"H_ ow dare she?!" He shouted. He was suffering for the last entire month! He was dreaming about her and swaeting every time he would think of her. And now she is mocking at him like this?! She just loves to see him hurt. But he won't allow it! He took out a papper and started writing:

 _"Greetings, Lady Anne Boleyn,_

 _When I got your letter, I won't lie, it got me a few minutes to remember you. Though, it wouldn't be easy task to forget your lovely brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I think I have a little bit time to see her, with one condition, you also have to come along. Actually, come here in the minute you get this letter. I would say to prepare yourself, to make yourself look beautiful. But that goes to you by nature._

 _Your King,_

 _The man you belong,_

 _Henry Tudor"_ He smiled at his own work and shouted for one of many servants. A young man came, looking scared of his king. "Deliver this to Suffolk house, For Lady Anne Boleyn."

"Yes, my king." The young man took a letter, bowed and went away. _'This is gonna be interesting.'_ He thought to himself.

 _ **MEANWHILE IN SUFFOLK HOUSE...**_

"Oh Mary! George!" Anne yelled at them. The lovely couple lowered down the stairs. "You won't guess." She said holding a letter.

"What?" Mary asked.

"A letter. From Henry." Anne said.

"And what did he say?" George asked.

"He said that Elizabeth and I should go at the court immediately."

"Then better go." Mary said and pointed at the door.

"Okay, Elizabeth! Come here!" Anne shouted. After a few moments, Elizabeth came, her wild hair that was so much like her father's own was flying around. She was in a pretty blue dress. "Darling, we're going to visit Papa." Anne exclaimed.

"How great!"

After several minutes, they arrived at the court. The guards looked at Anne with despise, especially at her belly. But she really didn't care. She just continued walking and no one dared to say anything to her. She finally felt like a queen again. "Henry! Henry!" She was shouting through the long corridors of the court.

"Hello, Anne." She heard whisper from behind. She quickly turned around with Elizabeth beside her.

"Henry." She said quietly and ran to hug him.

"Anne, I was thinking about giving you a second chance."

"Yes?" She whispered and looked him direcetly in the eyes.

After a few moments Henry finally said: "No."


	8. Chapter 8

"But... But I thought..." Anne gasped. She was still in Henry's hug, her eyes looking directly in his. They were staring at each other in silence. "Papa!" Elizabeth exclaimed and wrapped her hands around her dad's leg. Anne moved a few steps behind, tears coming in her eyes while Henry's were looking at her with nothing in them. "My darling Elizabeth." Henry smiled to her and picked her in his arms. "Lady Anne," He looked down. "You are free to go. I'll send Elizabeth home by the carriage with two guards."

"Y-Yes Your Majesty." She gave him the small bow. (She couldn't bigger because she's fat) She gave the last glance to her Elizabeth and started walking with her head down. Before, she called this court her home and everyone were afraid of her and respecting her. And now she hoped that no one would recognise her. But luck wasn't at her side today. Because she ran into Jane. "Oh, The Boleyn Whore." Jane said and smirked. "What are you doing here on my court?" Although they both were pregnant for a five months, Anne's belly seemed bigger.

"I assure you, I'm not a whore. Though, I can't say it for you. And for me being here, well, His Majesty invited me and my daughter." Anne said. She won't allow this bitch to insult her in any way. Jane firstly looked angry, but when Anne said that Henry invited her here, she lost her self-confidence. "Watch your talk. I'm the Queen and I'll arrest you." She said and gave her 'I totally hate you' look. Anne gave her the same one.

"Oh... Henry wouldn't like that." Anne really hoped that he wouldn't.

"Disappear of my view."

"As you wish." Anne said and continued walking. _'Well, this could pass worse.'_ She thought.

* * *

When she got home, her blue eyes were full of tears, there Mary and George immediately ran to her. Mary's hand was on Anne's back as she and George exchanged a worried looks. "Anne, what happened?" Mary asked.

"H-Henry." She was sobbing. George walked her to the table and she on the chair. "H-He said no!" She started crying and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Anne," George whispered. "Don't give up."

"But Henry hates me!" Anne whimpered. "I don't want him to me because o a child, I want him to love me because of me!"

"Give him more time." Mary said. "I know my father, and I know that he'll never be truly happy with Jane."

"Mary, George, thank you for your support but I think I wanna be alone right now." Mary and George just nodded and went out for a walk, with hand in hand. It was weird to think that they are husband and wife, they are so young. But they are so happy, without anything bad in their life, without anything to worry about, but that just reminded Anne of her and Henry, so she decided to climb up the stairs and take a nap. As she lied in her bed she closed her eyes. Sleep came to her after just few minutes.

 _DREAM (IN ANNE'S POINT OF VIEW)_

 _Pain. All I could feel in this moment was pain. I was lying in bed, I didn't want to open my eyes, I was afraid what I will see. 'Come on, Anne! You can do it!' A voice in my head shouted._

 _"It's a girl, your Majesty." I heard Nan's voice and I looked. My legs, they were covered in blood and everything around them too. I looked up and saw my darling Elizabeth in Nan's hands. All my maids went out of the room. Why did they leave me? Is this what real happened. Then I felt another wave of pain, I didn't know what was happening to me. All I could do is cry for help, hoping that someone will hear me. And I was lucky, one of my maids did hear me and entered in the room. She was just standing there and looking at me. I couldn't see her face because it was covered with something. "Help me!" I whimpered. She came closer and said. "You have to push again." Did this mean that I'm having twins? I asked myself. But pain woke me up from thinking. That woman, she was so cruel, she literally ripped the child out of me. It hurt so much, the worst pain in my life. Then I looked at her again. I still couldn't see her covered face. But in her arms, there was a baby. It looked exactly like my Elizabeth. But somehow I knew this was a boy. "Give me him." I commanded. But my maid like didn't hear me, instead, she took a glass of water from the table, or I thought it was a water. She just spilled it on me! And it wasn't a water. Unfortunately, at bit of it came in my mouth. It tasted so bad, like a poison. Then she just turned and walked away, with my baby boy in her arms._

 _"No!" I shouted, but my words hadn't effect on unknown woman._

 _END OF A DREAM_

"No!" She shouted and woke up in sitting position in my bad. She was breathing hard and she could feel sweat all over her body. Was this just a dream? She thought of it for a moment. First, is possible for that to happen? Why no? Maybe she was just hallucinating. Maybe this new pregnancy effected on her? Maybe it was just a common nightmare. Or it happened for real? But what if it did happen, that meant that... That her Elizabeth had a twin brother! And that she had a son! A prince! Henry's son and Henry's prince!

Please review


End file.
